Virtual reality, mixed reality, and augmented reality environments presented via various computing and display devices are increasing in use. For example, virtual reality, mixed reality, and augmented reality environments may be utilized for gaming, entertainment, tourism, shopping, or other purposes. However, generation of such virtual reality, mixed reality, and augmented reality environments can require much time, cost, and/or specialized training and skills. Further, many virtual reality, mixed reality, and augmented reality environments may be hypothetical or generic environments that have little or no connection to actual or real-world environments. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to generate virtual reality, mixed reality, and/or augmented reality environments that simulate actual or real-world environments, with reduced time, cost, and/or specialized training and skills.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.